Dolan Twins (dirty part 2)
by lyanameen23
Summary: 382
1. Ethan and Gray

I wake up and get ready for school. I wear a black croptop and blue shorts. I go and eat a sandwich and leave for school.

Of course im new here. I went into the school and saw a couple of my friends.

Ashley: Omg!! Hi Y/N i miss you so much.

Y/N: Haha me too.

Ashley: Little info, there are two fuckboys and their fuckboy group.

Y/N: Oh whats their names?

Ashley: Ethan and Grayson Dolan. They are twins. Be careful though.

Y/N: Dont worry. Anyways im gonna go to my locker. Bye Ash!

Ashley: Byee!!

I walk to my locker and every boy is staring at me up and down. I open my locker to grab my books and this guy slams my locker shut.

Y/N: Excuse me?

??: Hey babe (looks at you up and down)

Y/N: Who are you?

??: Im Ethan. And you are?

Y/N: Im Y/N. Do you ever learn to say hi?

Ethan: Haha funny joke babygirl.

Y/N: Its not a joke and dont babygirl me (you roll your eyes)

Ethan: Hey hey hey dont be snappy (licks his lips) My place tonight?

Y/N: No you wish fuckboy.

you come closer to Ethan*

you whisper in his ear*

Y/N: Maybe hottie. But you have to guve me something (you smirk)

You Leave*

(Ethan Chuckles and smirks)

Y/N POV:

I mean that Ethan guy is kinda hot and i have all my classes with him.

You head to class*

Teacher: Good morning students! Today we have a new student, Y/N?

Y/N: Hey im Y/N, umm im from Texas and im 16.

Ethan: WE KNOW YOUR Y/N (Ethan Yells)

You roll your eyes*

Teacher: Okay Y/N, go sit in the back with Ethan Dolan.

Y/N: Thank you.

You walk over to Ethans place and sit down. Ethan keeps looking at you and biting his lips. His fuckboy group also stare at you.

Y/N: Is there something wrong Ethan?

Ethan: There is

Y/N: Hm?

Ethan: The fact your not in bed right now with me.

you come closer to Ethan*

touch is thigh*

Y/N: Maybe (you whisper)

you continue doing your work*

Ethan Smirks looking at you and continues doing his work*

(Bell rings)

(Ethan and his group are in a corner)

you walk over to them*

You touch Ethans shoulder*

Y/N: Bye hottie *chuckle*

Grayson: Wow shes hot

Ethan: I know right. But i need her. How?

Bryan: You can always make a party, invite her and go to a room *he winks*

Ethan: Fucking great idea!

Ryan: Make sure she cant walk the next day or else you aint nothing.

Ethan: *chuckles* Trust me. Party on Saturday, 8pm. My house

All the guys: Ok

(Next Day)

You walk to class and Ethan grabs yout wrist.

Y/N: Ugh Ethan what now?

Ethan: Come to my house. Theres a party at 8pm on Saturday. Heres my number baby.

Y/N: *Smirks* I'll see if im not too busy *winks*

grabs Ethans cheek and kisses it*

Y/N: Bye.

You walk to class and see Ethan and his friends looking at you and talking.

You go sit down next to Ethan.

(Bell rings)

Ethan: Make sure to come tomr babygirl.

Y/N: We'll see *you wink*

Ethan Smirks*

Ethans POV:

i walk back to my friends.

Ethan: i cant guys. Shes so fucking hot and shes making me sexually frustrated.

Grayson: You'll get her E.

Ethan: But i mean..i dont only want her for sex. Shes honestly really pretty and sweet.

Bryan: Maybe if you have a chance date her.

Ryan: Yeah. I talked to her yesterday and she said she loves boyfriends who have sex and are sweet and loyal.

Ethan: Well see you guys tomr.

(Next Day)

Ethans POV:

Finally, today is the day i get Y/N. And shes gonna be so sorry *smirks*

Im gonna wear something...hot.

Your POV:

I wake up and take a shower. After the shower i grab a short, tight black dress. I wear a little bit of makeup and wear my red heels.

(3 hours later)

you pull up in Ethans house, hearing songs*

You walk in*

All the boys stare at you*

Y/N: Like something you see? *smirk*

you try to find Ethan but cant*

im going to have fun anyways.

This guy comes up to you. Pulls your wrist and starts grinding on you.

Ethan comes.

Ethans POV:

I walk over and see Y/N and a guy grinding on her. I get very jealous and anger at Y/N.

I go grab Y/N's wrist and pull her to a corner

you look at her up and down*

Y/N: Hey Ethan

Ethan: Hey?! HEY?! Baby this guy grinds on you and you allow it?!!

Y/N: Your not dating me. And im not going to let you take control of me.

Ethan Starts to get mad*

He smirks*

Ethan: Oh babygirl. You dont know what you got yourself into. Tomr you wont be able to walk *he smirks and picks you up*

Both of you walk to Ethans room. He walks in and locks the door and pins you to a wall.

Ethan: Theres no where to run. Your with me and theres rules.

Y/N: Ugh

Ethan: You cant moan unless i say so or else your in trouble. From now on im daddy. You cant tease me

Y/N: Okay whatever.

Ethan holds your neck tightly and starts making out with you

Ethan: *whispers* Jump

You jump and he puts you on the bed gently. He starts taking off his clothes and you do too. He starts smirks and look at you while biting his lips.

Y/N: E, im a virgin..

Ethan: Dont worry baby.

He goes on top of you and starts giving you hickeys until your Private spot.

He starts to take his finger and goes in slowly, teasing you.

Y/N: E-Ethan faster

(he stops)

Ethan: Whats my name?

Y/N: Daddy

Ethan: Good girl

He puts is finger back in and starts thrusting faster and faster.

You moan*

Ethan: *smirks* you like that babygirl?

Y/N: Y-y-yes daddy *moan*

(he stops)

Y/N: Ethan!

Ethan: i said dont moan until i say so. Your getting punished.

he slaps your ass*

Y/N: OW ETHAN!

he slaps your ass again*

Y/N: What the heck?!

Ethan: My name is Daddy Y/N.

He continues and starts adding more fingers. He looks at you laughing as you try to hold your moans.

Y/N: Daddy please i need to moan.

Ethan: Fine

you moan*

(He gets a condom and puts it on)

he looks at you*

Ethan: Dont worry babygirl i'll go slow first.

you smile*

Ethan: Ready?

Y/N: Yess.

He starts to tease you.

Y/N: Ughh daddy please hurry.

he laughs*

Ethan: Okay baby.

He puts it in. His hand is hold your waist and his other is holding your hair.

He looks at you*

you start crying*

Ethan: Want me to stop?

Y/N: N-no j-just go faster

He uses your waist to control the speed. He starts thrusting in and out really fast.

Ethan: *looks at you* You can moan now.

you moan*

(he goes faster)

Y/N: Faster fuck

he laughs*

Y/N: My turn.

he smirks*

He takes it out.

Y/N: Sit on the chair.

Ethan: hey hey, remember im the daddy here.

Y/N: I said sit.

he sits*

you sit on his lap*

you give him hickeys*

Ethan: Babygirl stop already.

Y/N: Im the boss now *you smirk*

(you go up and down slowly on his dick)

Ethan: Stop your going to get in trouble. No teasing.

you laugh*

(he holds your waist so hes in charge)

Y/N: D-daddyy stop it.

Ethan: Your teasing me.

Y/N: Fine.

You go down and he stands up. You start teasing his dick.

Ethan: Your in so much trouble.

you smirk*

You start deepthroating his dick. He pushs your head further.

Ethan moans*

(you stop)

Ethan: HEY!

Y/N: No moaning.

Ethan: oh baby. i can moan. but you cant. Remember im in charge.

you laugh*

Ethan throws you on the bed.*

Ethan takes handcuffs and handcuffs you to the bed.

Y/N: Daddy srsly?

Ethan: i told you your in trouble.

he smirks*

Ethan starts thrusting in really hard without warning.

Y/N: Im about to-to.

you cum*

Ethan: you taste good baby.

he licks*

Y/N: Mhm?

Ethan: oh the handcuffs? leave them until tomr.

Y/N: WHAT?!

Ethan: Thats your punishment.

you sigh*

he chuckles*

Y/N: At least dress me.

he looks at you*

Ethan: No

Y/N: Ugghh.

Ethan: Sleep.

(the next day)

Grayson: hey baby

Y/N: oh hi Gray.

grayson jumps on you seein the handcuffs are still on*

he kisses you*

you try to scream*

Ethan opens his eyes*

Gray: Be quiet baby. Ethan wont know.

Y/N: E, E, HELP.

Ethan: GRAY GET OFF HER.

(Gray gets off)

ethan punches gray*

Y/N: Eth no!

(Gray walks away)

Ethan: You good?

Y/N: Y-yeah..please take the handcuffs off.

Ethan: Haha okay.

he takes them off*

you run to the shower*

Y/N: ME FIRST!

He laughs*

Ethan: Fine!

(you finish showering)

(you wear your clothes)

Ethan: YOU FUCKING BITCH

Y/N: Wh-what?

Ethan: STOO ACTING INNOCENT. YOU FAT PIG. GET OUT. I NEVER LIKED YOU. YOUR TOO FAT AND UGLY.

you start crying*

Grayson starts chuckling*

Ethan: GET OUT.

Y/N: o-okay..i-m sorry.

Ethan slaps you*

you run to the next door wich is your house*

Grayson: Haha your so good dang.

Ethan: I know right haha. Stupid fucking bitch. Cant believe she lied.

Grayson: U-um i know right hahaha.

ethan raises an eyebrow*

Grayson: What?

Ethan: Nothing. Lets sleep

(ur house)

you start wonderig if your really fat.

Y/N: Yes-yes i am. Hes right..

You take a knife and cut yourself 5 times.

you start bleeding but you go to sleep crying.

(Next day)

Grayson: Hey, Ethan lets go see Y/N and see what shes doing.

Ethan: Ugh that fat bitch fine.

Both of you walk to next door. You see the door is not opened and you go inside quietly.

Grayson and Ethan see you on the bed with blood dripping and a knife.

Grayson: Oh my god.

Ethan: Y/N OMG IM SORRY..

Grayson: shes gonna wake up lets go outside and listen to what shes gonna say.

They walk outside*

You wake up and look at the mirror*

Y/N: Am i really that fat. What did i do to Ethan..Ethans right. i am fat i have to stop eating.

Grayson and Ethan Look at eachother shocked*

Y/N: But..Ethan says i wasnt really a virgin..i am tho. Ugh i should kill myself

(the end. Part 2 will be the ending)


	2. Ethan and Gray(9-10 17:40:51)

Ethan and Grayson walk back home.

*Ethan starts crying*

Ethan: What did i do. This is all my fault.

Grayson: Calm down bro. She means nothing to you righ-

Ethan: NO SHE MADE ME HAPPY. I DONT WANT HER FOR SEX. WHAT DID I DO. SHES GOING TO KILL HERSELF. FOLLOW ME TO HER ROOM NOW.

*both of you go to y/n's room*

*you open the door slowly*

Ethan: Y/N?

Grayson: She went to sleep.

*Ethan walks towards you and sits down*

*he touches your cheeks*

Grayson: what?

Ethan: Shes been crying..its all my fault.

*you wake Y/N up*

Y/N: ETHAN..im sorry i dont know what i did please dont hurt m-

Ethan: hey..im sorry..its my fault. I dont know why i got pissed at you.

Grayson: Im sorry for kissing you..

*you lay down again*

*Ethan and Grayson look at your wrist*

Ethan: Baby..why are you cutting yourself?

Grayson: Yeah..we can see yout bones.

Y/N: W-well..um..

Ethan: Gray go get food and a kit.

*Gray comes back with a plate of food and bandges*

Y/N: Fuck no.

Ethan: Fuck yes.

Y/N: I cant eat..

Ethan: Why?

*you look at the ground*

Ethan: Baby look at me and tell me. Its okay.

Y/N: Im scared you might think im..im..fat.

*Ethan Starts looking at the ground*

Grayson: nO. E was going crazy. Y/N we can see your bones.

Ethan: Yes. Eat.. for me.

Grayson: Why are you worried though?

Y/N: Because i-i love E.. and not for sex.

*Ethan smiles*

Ethan: I love you too..now eat please.

*you start eating*

*Gray and Ethan Smile*

*Ethan gives you a hug*

Ethan and Gray: We love you.

Y/N: Me too *you smile*

THE END!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS SERIES. IT TOOK REALLY LONG HAHA. Add me on instagram if you want to become my friend @itlyyan


End file.
